


frozen flames

by orphan_account



Category: OCs - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter, drabble - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ you’d always say you wanted to see the world, explore more than this dull city ““ did you ever regret it? “......





	frozen flames

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Drabble so if anyone has any criticism for writing feel free to leave a comment down

a siamese trudged through the forest stopping at once was a camp, now just ruins  
“ did you ever regret it..? “  
they looked down at a fallen tree, stained with blood of a former friend  
“ you said you’d see the world one day, run away from your old life “  
they sat, a hint of sadness in their tone  
“ and so you did, you ran and kept running until the flames caught up to you and devoured you “

.....

“ did you regret it then? “


End file.
